


Gordons horrible day

by ziomes



Category: Hell’s Kitchen - Fandom, Super Danganronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziomes/pseuds/ziomes





	Gordons horrible day

It was a sunny day not in Philadelphia, Gordon Ramsay had just found the lamb sauce, and he was having a great day. While walking down the street, he met Danny Devito. Gordon Ramsay accidentally bumped into Danny Devito spilling the lamb sauce everywhere and ruining his otherwise great day. “Oh, you bumbling prick…”, mumbled Gordon. “Now I’ve got to mop this up...” As a professional chef, Gordon absolutely could not stand grunt work. “Stay right there,” said Danny, as he stumbled off to get something. When he returned… Danny Devito held in his hand three stalks of asparagus. “What the fuck dan the man” Gordon Ramsay said to the short fat man. As Mr. Ramsay looked at Danny, Danny started to eat the raw asparagus while looking directly into Gordon’s eyes. The sexual tension in the air was thiccer than Big Chungus’s ass, Gordon Ramsay was ready to take that asparagus from his mouth and use it as garnish for a dish while he did 👀 to Danny Devito. Then all of the sudden Komaeda burst in interrupting the sexual tension. “...Am I interrupting something here?” Komaeda was shocked and confused at the scene in front of him. His pea brain nearly snapped in two trying to comprehend it. Nonetheless, he tried to carry on with his day. “Tf is this gay shit” he questioned. Komaeda had never come across such a strange scene in his life. It was even weirder than the time hajime jumped off a cliff into a pile of horse shit. But this.. this was too gay… Gordon pulled away from Devito, not expecting THE Nagito Komaeda there. All the winners in the shows he ran were Komaeda kins, so he expected Komaeda to be great as them. “Oh donkey shit!”As Gordon pulled away Nagito began to ramble about hope and devito was visibly displeased by the lack of contact. “Hope.” Gordon mimicked. “Sounds nice. Wish I had some left…” Nagito’s eyes briefly lit up. “Is something the matter, Gordon?” Gordon attempted to cover up what he said. “No, no, don’t worry about me.” “You can tell me Gordon-kun..” gordon looked up at komaeda. “Then….. the truth is….. i ate too many beans and i’m about to explode…” komaeda broke into sobs upon hearing this. “N-no it can’t be….” Komaeda cried. Danny Devito the magical girl was the only one who could help gordon now. “ONEGAI DANNY SAMA” komaeda begged. Danny healed gordon and everyone rejoiced until komaeda died from crying so much.


End file.
